K-food Party - Wonder Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo:' K-Food Party right|180px *'Artista:' Wonders Girls *'Single:' K- Food Party *'Pista:' #1 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma:' Ingles' *'Lanzamiento:' 3-Diciembre-2011 Video full|center|400 px Yubin Yenny Sunye Sohee Lim Ingles It's a K-food party k-food party C'mon everybody make the smart choice It's a K-food party k-food party C'mon everybody make the smart choice In Korea we got choises Let's come together lift up our voices Let's be smart and keep it fresh Wanna be healthy then you know we got the best We got stranw-berry ginseng love that kimchi Keep the skin so beautiful and full of energy Wanna give the whole world a taste of harmony Cause we got the secret of health and beauty It's a K-food party k-food party C'mon everybody make the smart choice It's a K-food party k-food party C'mon everybody make the smart choice All around the world It's the wonder girls Tellin' everybody It's k-food party All around the world It's the wonder girls Tellin' everybody It's k-food party In korea (a-ha) Hot or freezing (a-ha) We got food to go with every season. Yeah Feel so good to discover That the taste of k-food is like no other other We got straw-berry giseng love that kimchi Keep the skin so beautiful and full of energy Wanna give the whole world a taste of harmony Cause we got the secret of health and beauty It's a K-food party k-food party C'mon everybody make the smart choice It's a K-food party k-food party C'mon everybody make the smart choice All around the world It's the wonder girls Tellin' everybody It's k-food party All around the world It's the wonder girls Tellin' everybody It's k-food party For me to stay fly I gots to eat good Try to take my fruits and veggis I wish somebody would I'm k-swaggin it Cuz i gotta stay bad with it Please don't knock it till you try it Don't be mad at it K-food we baggin it yup Let's go It's a K-food party k-food party C'mon everybody make the smart choice It's a K-food party k-food party C'mon everybody make the smart choice All around the world (All around the world) It's the wonder girls Tellin' everybody (It's the wonder girls) It's k-food party All around the world (Oh Yeah) It's the wonder girls (Oh Yeah) Tellin' everybody It's k-food party Español Es una fiesta de k-comida, fiesta de k-comida Vamos todo el mundo a tomar una decisión inteligente Es una fiesta de k-comida, fiesta de k-comida Vamos todo el mundo a tomar una decisión inteligente En Corea tenemos opciones Vayamos juntos levantando nuestras voces Seamos inteligentes y concervemonos frescos ¿Quieres ser sano? entonces tu sabes que es lo mejor Tenemos fresas, ginseng, me encanta el kimchi Mantiene la piel tan hermosa y llena de energía ¿Quieres darle al mundo una muestra de armonía? Porque tenemos el secreto de la salud y la belleza Es una fiesta de k-comida, fiesta de k-comida Vamos todo el mundo a tomar una decisión inteligente Es una fiesta de k-comida, fiesta de k-comida Vamos todo el mundo a tomar una decisión inteligente En todo el mundo Son las Wonder Girls Diciendo a todo el mundo Es una fiesta de k-comida En todo el mundo Son las Wonder Girls Diciendo a todo el mundo Es una fiesta de k-comida En Corea (a-ha) Caliente o congelado (a-ha) Tenemos comida para cada estación. Sí Se siente tan bien descubrir Que el sabor de la k-comida es como ningún otro otro Tenemos fresas, ginseng, me encanta el kimchi Mantiene la piel tan hermosa y llena de energía ¿Quieres darle al mundo una muestra de armonía? Porque tenemos el secreto de la salud y la belleza Es una fiesta de k-comida, fiesta de k-comida Vamos todo el mundo a tomar una decisión inteligente Es una fiesta de k-comida, fiesta de k-comida Vamos todo el mundo a tomar una decisión inteligente En todo el mundo Son las Wonder Girls Diciendo a todo el mundo Es una fiesta de k-comida En todo el mundo Son las Wonder Girls Diciendo a todo el mundo Es una fiesta de k-comida Para que pueda volar Tengo que comer bien Trato de comer mis frutos y vegetales Me gustaría que alguien haga Mi k-swaggin Porque tengo que estar mal con él Por favor, no lo niegues hasta que lo pruebes No te enojes por la Nutritiva k-comida arriba ¡Vamos! Es una fiesta de k-comida, fiesta de k-comida Vamos todo el mundo a tomar una decisión inteligente Es una fiesta de k-comida, fiesta de k-comida Vamos todo el mundo a tomar una decisión inteligente En todo el mundo (En todo el mundo) Son las Wonder Girls Diciendo a todo el mundo (Son las Wonder Girls) Es una fiesta de k-comida En todo el mundo (Oh Sí) Son las Wonder Girls Diciendo a todo el mundo (Oh Sí) Es una fiesta de k-comida Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls